


Neon Lights

by lilolilyrae



Series: Just You And Me - Until The End. [16]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dancing, F/F, Leather Jackets, POV Quynh | Noriko, Shameless Smut, The Old Guard Femslash Fortnight, Vaginal Fingering, andromaquynh, fishnet tights, gay clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 17:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30109485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae
Summary: Andy and Quynh go out clubbing, but the real fun starts once they make it back home.(Smut. It's just smut y'alls. Mostly Andy eating out Quỳnh through fishnet tights.)
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Quynh | Noriko
Series: Just You And Me - Until The End. [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980067
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31
Collections: The Old Guard Femslash Fortnight





	Neon Lights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moonflowery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonflowery/gifts), [paupaupi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paupaupi/gifts), [ongreenergrasses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ongreenergrasses/gifts), [beans_on_toast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beans_on_toast/gifts), [Viharistenno](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viharistenno/gifts).



> For the Femslash Fortnight Thursday Prompt: _showing intimacy_ , because I'm apparently still not capable of writing something non-smutty for that one (except in the first fortnight I think I did once? maybe?? Also the first not-quite-smutty part of this fic also has intimacy I'd say? so like xD)
> 
> all header images are free photos from unsplash and pexels, edited by me.
> 
> **This is a direct follow up to part 15 of the series, but it can also be read as a standalone!**

“You will out-shine everyone at the club,” Quỳnh smirks as she throws Andromache’s leather jacket over to her.

“Everyone but you, my love,” Andy answers, making Quỳnh laugh.

“What?”

Still giggling, Quỳnh walks over and presses a kiss to her cheek. “That was uncharacteristically self-praising of you. My love.”

“What- no, I just wanted to say that you’re the most beautiful, I didn’t mean to imply- hey!”

Andy (gently) whacks Quỳnh over the head with her leather jacket when Quỳnh starts cackling again and she realizes that she is being teased.

“Oh, I do love to see you squirm, my Anh!”

Andy rolls her eyes. “Whatever. What are you going to be wearing?”

“Who says that it won’t be this?” Quỳnh asks, pointing to the blouse and skirt she is currently wearing.

Andy raises an eyebrow. “I say so, because I know you and you won’t be wearing your everyday clothes for your first night at a gay club. Also, weren’t you looking for your black dress yesterday?”

“I was, and you’re right. But I haven’t found it yet…” Quỳnh presses a quick peck to Andromache’s lips before turning around and disappearing down the corridor. “So, what I will be wearing is going to be a surprise for you!” she adds over her shoulder.

“I can’t wait to see it!” Andy calls after her, and Quỳnh smiles.

Not actually knowing yet what she wants to wear, Quỳnh has to quickly pull a few pretty options out of her wardrobe before settling on a skin-tight sparkly red dress that doesn’t even reach anywhere close to her knees, with fishnet tights underneath.

She likes the feel of them on her skin- the stretch, the rubbing of the fabric. Before the ocean, Quỳnh used to enjoy the softest fabrics, ones that are barely noticeable to the wearer, silks and velvets whenever she could get them, but after the constant static pressure of the ocean, she likes clothes that remind her that she is _there_.

Not having put on panties before the tights, the tight stretch over her core is a nice side effect of the garment… as is the expression on Andromache’s face when she walks in and sees Quỳnh in them and her red dress.

“Ready to go, lovergirl?” Quỳnh asks her with a wide smirk, throwing an arm over her shoulders, and Andy actually blushes, though she tries to cover it with a laugh.

“You watch too many shitty movies.”

“What, you mean we _won’t_ get drunk in the very middle of the crowd, start kissing on the dancefloor and have earth-shattering bathroom sex?” Quỳnh asks with a mock-surprised expression, eyes wide and mouth open before she has to snort, pulling back from Andromache and making her way out of the apartment.

“Well, of course we could skip right to the last part if you don’t want to get drunk…”

Andy chokes on her spit and hurries after her, leather jacket slung over her shoulders.

At the club, Quỳnh is acting surprisingly tame after her previous posturing, staying close to Andy more in a safety-seeking manner than in one looking to cause trouble.

They have been to bars before and even a nightclub or two, but never one like this. It’s busy already, they have to stand in a queue for a few minutes before even getting inside, and once they make it in, they are greeted by brightly flashing neon lights in an otherwise dark room, and so many people it is hard to move in a specific direction. It takes her a while to get used to it.

With Andromache by her side, even the strobe lighting effects cannot scare her, and once she is more used to it, Quỳnh actually starts to enjoy it - so much light in the dark, so many signs of life - and she relaxes against Andromache’s side.

“May I buy you a drink?” Andy asks her, and Quỳnh takes her arm.

“Of course, my love.”

After a drink by the bar, Quỳnh dares to actually make her way onto the dancefloor.

At first, she and Andromache stay together, swaying to the music in a tight embrace as Quỳnh gets used to the bustling crowd, the noise and the bodies bumping into her.

After a while, she pulls back a little to take Andy’s hand instead of clinging to her waist, and as a new song starts, they dance apart from each other, Andy showing off the modern dance moves she knows, making Quỳnh whoop and laugh in joy.

She starts moving to the rhythm properly herself, no longer just swaying but feeling the flow of the music and letting it guide her, looking up to the lights above.

When a girl dances up to her, smiling and dancing closer with every beat, Quỳnh lets her for a while before the young woman starts to get too handsy.

“I have a girlfriend!” Quỳnh shouts into the girl’s ear, smiling at her gently as she pulls back and the girl retreats in defeat. While she and Andromache have not always been exclusive, Quỳnh doesn’t plan to take anyone but her home tonight.

After that, when someone else approaches her, Quỳnh shakes her head immediately and seeks out Andromache again.

There are a few people in-between them now, but Andy must have made sure to stay in Quỳnh’s line of sight, and she immediately meets her eyes when she comes closer, pulling her into her arms.

Now, they dance close together again, chests pressing together, the zipper of Andy’s jacket that she’s still wearing despite the heat digging into her skin and her leg pressing in-between hers.

Tilting her head, Quỳnh catches Andy’s lips with her own, and now they are really kissing on the dance floor, at least one of the movie clichés coming true.

Andy’s hands are wandering over her exposed back, her thighs, then up again to move in-between their bodies and grope at Quỳnh’s chest. Quỳnh chuckles and turns around to lean her back against her and give her better access to it, not caring who might be watching them in the flashing lights. Moving her arms over her head like she has seen other dancing women do it, she stretches against Andy and presses herself against her crotch.

As she turns back, Andy holds her close for a moment before moving one hand down and stroking up in-between her legs – she probably planned to teasingly snap her panties against her, but instead her fingers meet Quỳnh’s core through nothing but the fishnet tights…

Quỳnh has started to get wet already, and when Andy’s cool finger makes contact with her, she whimpers, pressing closer and squeezing her legs shut, trapping Andy’s hand in-between them, making her gasp.

“Let’s go home, I need to have you,” Andy groans into her ear.

“You have me,” Quỳnh answers, knowing full well that Andromache meant it in a different way, but feeling oddly emotional right now, touching only her in a crowd of so many people.

Then, she quickly complies, dragging Andy off the dancefloor to the exit. As exciting as the thought of club-bathroom sex might be in theory, in praxis she much prefers her warm bed to a hard, dirty door.

Outside, it is night now, but it never gets completely dark in the city filled with streetlights and neon advertisements.

Quỳnh shivers as the night air hits her sweaty skin. Andy slips off her leather jacket, reaches out and throws it over her shoulders, making Quỳnh giggle at first and then outright laugh when she realises that they are yet another movie cliché now.

Taking Andy’s hand with a grin, she pulls her along, and holding hands, they make their way back to their flat.

At home, Quỳnh has barely made it through the door before Andy kicks it shut, picks her up and throws her onto the couch - a move that sometimes makes Quỳnh laugh, but as turned on as she already is now, the display of Andromache’s strength just lets a renewed wave of wetness pool between her legs.

Andy pushes up her dress, revealing the black net underneath that is clinging to her skin which is already glistening wet on both sides of her inner thighs, it wouldn’t have taken much longer for it to seep through the dress, and a part of Quỳnh wants to push it back down just to see herself leak through it, but then Andy’s fingers stroke over her barely-covered clit, and Quỳnh forgets all thoughts on wanting to stay dressed.

“Please-”

Andromache leans over her, catching her lips in her own and stroking further down to cup her folds in her hand through the fishnet tights. Quỳnh moans into the kiss, pulling the hem of the tights further up pushing herself up into Andy’s hand, seeking more friction and whimpering when a movement makes a piece of the net catch against her clit.

Throwing one leg over Andy’s back, Quỳnh pulls her closer against her and kisses her so intensely, it feels like coming back to life. Andy responds instantly opening her lips for Quỳnh to dip her tongue inside, Andy sucks on it and briefly scratches it with her teeth, making Quỳnh moan into the kiss.

Just as she feels like she will suffocate if they keep going, yet unwilling to break the kiss herself, Andy pulls back, leaving her gasping, and instead presses kisses to Quỳnh’s jaw, her ear, her neck… She starts kissing her way down her body, deep into the cleavage of Quỳnh’s dress which is bunched up so barely much, she barely has to skip any skin between the cleavage and her stomach. Quỳnh tangles her hands in Andromache’s hair, and Andy’s fingers grace underneath her dress and to the underside of Quỳnh’s breasts as her lips keep moving downwards.

When Andy’s fingers hook under the waistband of her tights, Quỳnh whimpers.

“Leave it on,” she gasps out, reaching out to still Andy’s hands. “I want to feel you through it.”

At that, Andy moans, pressing her face into the dip in Quỳnh’s hips and breathing deeply. Her fingers let go of the fabric, instead stroking over her hips, first lightly then with more pressure, partly dragging the net of the tights with her and making it bite deliciously into Quỳnh’s skin.

“Please,” she gasps out when Andy keeps teasing her, kissing along the hemline and licking into her belly button, stroking over her legs, never touching her where she needs it. “Please, Andromache, taste me-”

Andy gives a sharp bite to her skin just above her navel before she ducks down, parting Quỳnh’s legs and pulling them over her shoulders before her tongue meets her core.

Warmth bursts through Quỳnh, and she moans.

It’s a strange sensation, to be licked out through the net of fabric, never giving as good an angle as usually as Andromache can’t properly part her folds through the net, nor can she enter her, but the drag of the fabric and Andy’s warm, wet mouth still feels heavily.

Keeping her hands tangled in her hair, Quỳnh directs Andromache where she wants her, up to her clit so she can pleasure her properly when she can’t be inside her…

Andy starts sucking at her immediately, and Quỳnh’s grip on her hair eases up, instead pressing the back of her hand against her cheek and throwing the other over her shoulder, stroking the softness of her shirt, half wishing she was wearing her leather jacket but definitely unwilling to push Andy away from her core long enough to make her pull it on.

Starting to experiment with the net, Andy uses teeth and tongue to drag a string of fabric over Quỳnh’s clit, making her whine at the stimulation that is so good yet never enough to really let her come closer to find her climax.

“ _Andromachee_ ,” Quỳnh whines, sharply pulling on Andy’s hair to show her displeasure. Andy looks up with a smirk, looking positively filthy with her swollen lips still close to Quỳnhs’s core, her cheeks flushed and her hair a right mess. Quỳnh whimpers wordlessly now, throwing back her head and giving herself to Andy, to the sensations.

After a while, Andy seems to be content with her game and how much Quỳnh is begging, and she starts to suck on her in earnest. There is no warning, and Quỳnh gasps at the sudden pleasure, feeling like all the air has been knocked out of her and tightening her legs around Andy’s neck without even meaning to.

Andy just hums against her, the vibration making Quỳnh shake even more as she feels herself getting close. Still, something is missing, something-

“Inside!” she gasps, blindly grasping for Andy’s hand on her leg and pushing her to her entrance. Instead of complying, Andy pulls back entirely, and Quỳnh whines at the loss of contact.

Andy’s lips and chin are slick with her spit and Quỳnh’s arousal, and Quỳnh thinks she can see soft red lines criss-crossing in the pattern of the fishnets against her skin quickly disappear. Andy starts to pull down her tights, and Quỳnh once again stops her, not yet willing to part with this special part of the sensations. “Just- _come on_ , Andromache,“ she whines, pushing her hand to her core.

“I’ll ruin your-“

“I don’t _care_ , fuck, I’ll buy new ones or just leave them ripped so- _Ohh!_ Yes, so you can do just th-that, fuck- _Andy!_ ”

Without further ado, Andy has pushed two fingers inside of her, ripping through the fabric and therefore harder and faster than she usually does on a first stroke inside, probably scratching her hard enough to make her bleed, but Quỳnh doesn’t care about the pain, knowing that it will heal within seconds - if she thinks that far at all, her hips arching off the bed and her lips open in a silent scream as Andy takes her and sets her nerves aflame.

“It’s Andy now, is it? And here I thought you didn’t like to shorten it any…” Andy asks her with a smirk before leaning in again to lick at her clit, first in one broad stroke then tiny but hard kitten licks against the nub while she starts thrusting her fingers in and out of her in earnest.

Quỳnh doesn’t have the brain power, nor the voice left to tell her that she was absolutely incapable of using a longer form of her name right then, all she has left are the moans spilling from her lips out of her control, nothing but “Oh, oh, _oh!”_

Spurred on by her reactions, Andy thrusts another finger into her, and then tucks in her pinky as well when Quỳnh starts to meet her thrusts, spearing her on her four fingers and sometimes letting even the third knuckles catch on her opening.

Quỳnh gasps at every thrust now, tears forming in her eyes as she feels herself getting closer and closer, her inner walls spasming, tightening around Andromache’s fingers and trying to pull her in even further. She wants to stay in this moment forever, wants to draw it out as long as possible, yet at the same time thinks she might die if she doesn’t come _now_ -

And then, the decision is taken away from her when Andromache changes her angle just slightly, rubbing her sweet spot with every movement just the way she knows Quỳnh likes it, and sucks and licks on her clit simultaneously.

Her orgasm rushes through Quỳnh in waves, leaving her shaking with the force of it.

“ _Anh- Andr- Andromache!_ ” she finally manages to moan her lovers name as the pleasure starts to ebb, and Andy stops sucking on her clit, looking up instead with her face smeared with Quỳnh’s arousal and her fingers still deep inside of her.

“Feel good?” she asks with a smirk, and Quỳnh has to chuckle even as she is still shivering through aftershocks.

“Very,” she moans, squeezing Andy’s fingers inside her on purpose for a moment to feel just how full she is before easing up and tapping Andy’s arm once to tell her to pull out.

As Andromache pulls free, she jostles the tights which rub over Quỳnh’s clit, and she whimpers in overstimulation. Andy quickly divests her of the garment, pulling it down her legs, untangling it from her feet and throwing it over the backrest of the couch before laying down half next to and half on top of Quỳnh. The couch was really never meant to be used by two people in this way, but Quỳnh doesn’t regret it one bit, even as Andy’s elbow digs into her side and her chin is hard against her neck.

“That was wonderful,” she slurs, pressing a kiss to Andy’s messed-up hair before leaning back again with a sigh, twisting her head first one way and then the other to get rid of some of the tension while her body is thankfully already healing her sore muscles. She could probably enjoy another round of sex now already without feeling overstimulated at all, but she is much too tired to ask for it.

“The club or the sex?” Andromache mumbles into her skin, not moving from where she has smashed her face into the crook of Quỳnh’s neck. Quỳnh has to laugh.

“I hadn’t even thought about the club anymore, not after that,” she tells her and has to yawn before she can continue. “But that was very nice, too. We should do it again some time.”

Now, Andy does move a little, just enough to press a kiss to Quỳnh’s chin. “That we should.” She yawns, too.

“Tired, my love?”

“Mhm,”Andy cuddles closed, apparently not planning to get up from the couch and get undressed or move to the bed any time soon. “You can return the favor tomorrow.”

Quỳnh chuckles, wrapping her arms around Andy and closing her eyes to settle in for the night. “Don’t worry, my Anh. I will.”

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to say that it really intrigued me re: how easily could I rip through fishnet tights, but alas, the only pair I currently own is still completely intact, so I didn’t experiment with it xD but like, I do think you might hurt sb when just ripping through them, so as long as you're not immortal, only proceed with caution anyway!
> 
> The fic was inspired by [this](https://lilolilyr.tumblr.com/post/643678140634431488) tumblr post aka this image:  
>   
> & a discord convo about it xD
> 
> If you liked this story, do please let me know by clicking kudos :) and if you want to do me an extra favor, you can comment and tell me your favorite line, and/or also reblog the fic link on [tumblr](https://lilolilyr.tumblr.com/post/645948437838364672) <3


End file.
